when to let go
by pokadiginarahina456
Summary: my first song fic! if i die young, Rated T for death... gruesome deaths. sad be warned you might cry!


A 2009 mustang GT sped down the long stretch of highway. It was nearly dusk and the road was empty. Drew couldn't help it, he couldn't slow down. 65, 70, 75. He watched as his speedometer creped its way to 80 miles per hour. Visions flashed before his eyes, what would his family do without him? The quadruplets, the twins, and the babies, his older sister would be devastated. 85, 90, 95. Drew frowned and turned on his radio.

"Welcome to US 99.5, here today we have an exclusive song dedicated to a wonderful girl who died this past Friday, this is her beautiful song her mother found on her computer. Here it is 'If I Die Young' by May Maple."

His foot reached the floor with the gas pedal still under it. _If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the word of a love song._ A knot grew in Drew's throat and tears slipped out and dripped on his cheeks. Soledad, Harley, Paul, and Dawn would all be broken. Another friend of theirs dead, another car accident. Would the police rule his death and accident too, or suicide? Breaking one hundred miles per hour and still rising, Drew only thought of one thing. How it all happened. It wasn't his fault; Ash took out the rod in the hood of that car. Misty and may refused to wear seatbelts. _The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had enough time._

"I could have prevented this!" drew screamed; tears running down his face.

He sat in the back seat next to May that night. Ash and misty were in the front, and Soledad and Harley were in the middle of the six seat car. It was late and the radio blared country artists from Kenny Chesney to Taylor Swift. May knew every lyric to all the songs played. She smiled and laughed. The group was almost home when a pickup truck ran a red light and smashed into the back end of the car. It immediately shattered the glass window May was resting her head on. Glass flew inward cutting up her head and the back of her neck. The car was spinning and eventually stopped when the front rammed into a street pole. The rods in the hood that help debris fly outward in an accident were taken out, so the front of the car smashes straight back toward Ash and Misty. Here was blood everywhere, Soledad and Harley passed out, and Ash and Misty were dead. May was conscious, but it was fading quickly. Blood dripped from her head down to her neck and shoulders. Drew sat there, holding her, comforting her. He couldn't help her, she was crying, and bleeding.

"It's alright May, I Promise." He said to her. She smiled weakly up at him.

"Drew, I-I lov," May tried speaking. Then she shut her eyes. Drew cried right there, he cried for the first time since he was five.

110,115,120, the road neared a turn but drew didn't want to stop, he didn't want to turn either, tears streamed down his pale cheeks and everything merged into one picture. _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the loving of man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

"I love you May," he whispered to himself. He had about a mile until the curve. Enough time to slow down and save himself. 125, 130, 135, 140.

_If I die young, bury me in satin , lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song, oh ohh, the ballad of a dove, go with peace and love, gather up your tears keep them in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gunna need them ohh.._

Drew smiled, his cheeks wet with tears. He slowly removed his foot from the gas and began pressing the brakes. 140, 135, 130, 125, 120. Slowly the car made it to a stop two feet away from the turn. The sun began to rise and Drew stepped out of his car. Walking to the shoulder drew stopped to peer over the cliff. The sun rose above the trees in the distance and let out a brilliance of light flooding the area where Drew stood. _So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls._ The sun hit Drew's cheeks making them warm.

"So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls." Drew smiled.


End file.
